


Conquering Realms

by DerangedxPanda, tsvdsn



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Add more tags along the way, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dark, Decapitation, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gore, I'm pretty sure, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Monsters, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Incest, OOC, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Rewrite, Shapeshifting, Sisterly Love, killers, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedxPanda/pseuds/DerangedxPanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvdsn/pseuds/tsvdsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Lockhart has been living the life of your average girl. Going to college and making a living at her part-time job. Though there is a part of her she keeps hidden from others. Even from her beloved sister, Mari.</p>
<p>Lately she has been having recurring dreams each night and after an incident, she finds herself reuniting with old friends and confronting old enemies. Remembering what her true purpose is, she must then fight from having both her realm's conquered.</p>
<p>The Over-Realm, where she spent her life with family and friends.<br/>The Under-Realm, where she spent her old life with her dear friend.</p>
<p>Will she be able to protect the ones she loves? Or will fate change for the worst and have her bring destruction on both realms?</p>
<p>**ratings will change as the story progresses**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming is Remembering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelovedLittleSisterMari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BelovedLittleSisterMari).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Can't believe I'm getting scared out here. No human can fight me and be able to survive. For crying out loud, I'm a KILLER! But then again....I'm sure that even the most evil and gruesome killers out there can still feel fear.'

 

_The world outside is cold and dark with only the full moon to shine some light on the small town. The sound of a desperate plea fills an alley._

_"W-whose there? P-please, please l-let m-me go...."_

_I look at the ground where the beaten up old man laid. His clothes are tattered to shreds; cuts running alongside his body, making him bleed. I step out of the shadows towards him, revealing myself._

_"Let you go? You must be kidding," I laugh. "Did you 'let go' of that poor girl you were violating? When she would scream and cry, pleading you to stop,_ **every time** _you kept hitting her?"_

 _My voice lowers to a deathly whisper. "Leaving her body bloodied and bruised, left to_ **die** _, in the abandoned shack."_

_Pulling the hood down from the cloak I am wearing, I give my victim a better look at his soon-to-be killer. "No. This... this will be your punishment."_

_I let out a content sigh as a cool breeze goes through my now flowing white hair. Even though I had done this many times, seems I'm still not use to the change. I look into his eyes, straight into his disgusting soul. Showing no emotion. No mercy, to the poor excuse of a human._

_"W-what the hell? What's w-wrong with your e-eyes?!" he chokes out._

_My expression remains blank for I know what he is referring to. I can change my appearance at will but only do so when it comes to killing. For instance, letting my eyes change. Instead of their normal green hue that they normally have, there is nothing but darkness. Almost as if I have no soul. With these soulless eyes, my victims always say that I'm a de-_

_"Demon!"_

_Yeah. A demon._

_"You filthy monster!" he spat._

_The patience I had was now withering. I raise the scythe up, high above his weak body. Even though fear clearly showed on his face, there was also a flicker of anger in his eyes. 'How amusing.'_

_"You're not going to get away with this you demon bitch!"_

_I smiled widely, showing my sharp teeth. "And just like you pathetic human, I'm not going to let you get away with_ **that** _!!"_

_With full force, I bring the scythe down ending his life. There's a soft grunt, followed by silence. Making my scythe disappear, I step over to the lifeless body and take out a scalpel, making sure I don't leave behind my victim's kidneys. Yes, I know it is rather strange but I do enjoy the taste of human kidneys. I mostly used them to make a special recipe that I am quite fond of._

_The smell of salt and rust soon fills the air around me. Finishing up, I head out of the alley, leaving the mutilated body behind. I survey the area. Even though I'm swift when it comes to killing, I still have to make sure there is not a single soul present._

_Deciding to take a shortcut home, I make my way towards the woods, pulling my hood up that way I make sure to blend into the shadows. Most people would be afraid to walk into the woods at night but not me. No surprise there since I'm not like most people._

_I close my eyes as I listen to the sound of leaves crunch beneath my feet. I've always enjoyed the way the cold air invigorated me after a satisfying kill. Except this time something felt off._

_Halting my steps, I open my eyes. That's when I felt it. An overwhelming sensation of someone watching me. Or something. I look around to see what it is only to find nothing. Just the tall trees with the wind blowing through them surrounding me. I start to walk again, feeling a bit paranoid._

_'Can't believe I'm getting scared out here. No human can fight me and be able to survive. For crying out loud, I'm a KILLER! But then again....I'm sure that even the most evil and gruesome killers out there can still feel fear.'_

_Mulling over my thoughts, I come to a stop yet again, though this time something had caught my eye. Looking straight ahead in the dark there stood a figure near the trees. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Who can be in the woods at this time?_

_Continuing forward, I start to hear static. It's faint at first but as I get closer, the noise begins to get louder and louder. At this point I can't take it anymore. I screw my eyes shut, putting my hands on both sides of my head in hopes to block out the noise. A loud snap of a branch grabs my attention and I slowly open my eyes to the direction of the sound only to be filled with dread._

_There before me stood the figure I had previously spotted. Raising my head to take a better look at it, I let out a loud gasp as I take a step back for what I saw troubled me. Where there should have been a face, there was none. I mean, it had a head and all but no facial features. There is only a blank, white canvas with some faint lines where its eyes or even mouth should be._

_It stood at least eight feet tall, wearing what appeared to be a black suit. Before I can grasp the idea of what I am looking at, my instinct to fight kicks in. I put my hand on my chest, where my heart rests and quickly pull out my scythe._

_Getting ready to hit the figure, there's a harsh tug on my weapon, making me lose my grip. I watch helplessly as it is thrown aside, completely out of reach. I then feel something lightly grab my waist, making the static noise stop._

_A sigh of relief escapes me but when I look down, I spot a long, black tendril wrapping itself around me and see that its owner is that of the tall figure. Starting to panic, I struggle to break free but its grip only tightens around me. My body begins to lift off the ground, bringing my face closer to it._

_Fear washes over my whole body as I let myself go limp. I'm now staring face to face with the figure and for some reason, I can't help but get a feeling of, recognition? Still staring at it, I wait for it to do something. Anything. But nothing happens._

_Unsure of what to do, I slowly lift my right hand towards its face. I'm surprised to find its skin soft and warm and somewhat relaxed. I could have sworn it also made a faint smile._

_Strange. It's as if I've met this figure before and that for some reason, I shouldn't be afraid...._

_These thoughts are then silenced by_ **it** _._

_" **Raven...** ," a low, deep voice spoke. _

_'What? I-it can speak? Wait! More importantly how does it know my name?' It continued._

_" **Child...you are in danger.... You must remember....** " _

_'I'm in danger. I must remember. What does that mean? What is it talking about?'_

_" **Now.... wake up.** " _

_Wake up? Why would I wak-_

Before I'm aware of what is happening, everything goes black and my body jolts up, making me jump. Gasping out loud, I quickly sit up in bed. My body is covered in sweat, despite the fact we were in the middle of fall. As I'm trying to comprehend what is happening, I hear its low whisper.

_" **Until we meet again, Raven, my dear friend....** "_

I yelp, scanning the room quickly to find the intruder but find myself alone in the dark. Sighing, I run my fingers through my now drenched hair.

"Why? Why does this keep happening?"


	2. One In The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seems it's not so strange after all," I muse aloud.   
> "No matter the person, good or bad, we all have our dark side."

 

Weeks pass as the same situation kept playing out. At the end of my dreams, I'm met with a tall, faceless being.

In the beginning, there would be a faint silhouette from afar accompanied by the weak sound of static.

Afterwards, a figure would get closer. Standing only a few feet away doing nothing but stare at me; if you could even call it that.

This time however, the figure had not only made physical contact but it had communicated with me as well. How it knew my name, telling me I'm in danger and that I had to wake up. Well, I did wake up from the dream at least but what happened a moment ago.... I distinctively heard a whisper in my room, talking about meeting again and calling me a dear friend. The voice felt real and I knew I couldn't be dreaming still.

Making sure I was really awake, I pinch myself. "Ow!" Yes. Definitely awake.

The more I replay the scenario, the more the figure seems real to me. As if some time, long ago, I had met it.

I shake my head lightly. _Nah, it's just a dumb dream, Rave. You'll get over it._

Getting up from the bed, I slowly make my way towards the window. Drawing back the curtains, I take in the view of the quiet town still being cloaked in darkness. The only source of light was made out from the still visible moon and shining stars.

"Still night out," I mumbled.

Running a hand through my hair, I lazily look at the nightstand near me. The neon lights on the alarm clock glow 5:45 am. With a heavy sigh, I take one last look outside before walking away.

"Guess now's a good time than ever to get up." _At least it's Friday which means attending only one class today._

My name is Raven Lockhart. I've lived in this semi-small town of Eastwood all my life, now enjoying my junior year at the University. Instead of living on campus like the regular students, I preferred to live in the house my parents left for me. All expenses were paid for by them, which was pretty sweet. Of course, I was left to buy groceries, paying for my car and any other necessities. I didn't mind it really, since I already had a decent part-time job and was making fair amount of money.

This was all done after I graduated from high school. They were opposed to the idea at first of leaving, mostly because they were worried about me staying alone to fend for myself. Luckily as the years went by, they saw I was responsible and independent enough to live on my own. Knowing this gave them peace of mind and when the time came, they made their preparations and left. Leaving to travel abroad to be exact.

It's been a few years since the last I saw my parents. We e-mail each other when we can and occasionally I receive souvenirs in the mail to see what new places they have visited. Not having them close anymore can get lonely at times but I know that as long as they are happy going about fulfilling their dreams of traveling, then I too am happy.

A big yawn escapes my lips as I grab a towel, heading to the bathroom in hopes that a shower can help fully wake me up. Once inside I make sure to lock the door. Even if I was still in my room, I still had the habit of locking it. It made me feel at ease to think that no one else is able to get inside.

Stripping myself from my clothes, I start up the shower. Feeling satisfied that the temperature is to my liking, I step in and let the warm water do its magic. The effect of the water immediately relaxes me and helps clear my mind. After a while I finish up and get out, wrapping the towel around me. Before leaving, I go to the mirror and wipe away the steam that is left from the shower.

Ebony hair drapes over my eyes like a curtain. Brushing the short strands to the side, a pair of bright green orbs stare right back at me. My parents would say my eyes reminded them of a beautiful emerald gem. It's strange now that I think about it how neither of them have the same coloured eyes as me. Maybe I inherited them from an old relative. _Should ask them that the next time I talk to them._

Tan skin covers my body for being out in the sun majority of the time. Lifting an arm, I watch as the rippling of muscle move due to participating in sports such as martial arts and kendo. It seemed to suit me since I was taller than most girls. Close to a height of six feet to be exact. My height never bothered me like most people assumed. It actually provided me an advantage when it came to daily activities, along with my nightly tasks.

Drying my hair, I go towards my closet and pull out a black and gray striped turtleneck with dark blue denim jeans. Finishing getting dressed, I put on a pair of gray wedge boots to accompany the wear.

Since it was going to be a pretty chilly day instead of spiking my hair, I decide to just blow-dry it and let it down. Glancing at the clock again, it's now 6:35 am. Grabbing a few things, I step out of the room and go down the stairs. Right as I'm putting my foot on the last step, a pair of small hands block my vision.

"Well, good morning to you too, _Mari~_."

Feeling them disappear, I turn around to see a petite girl glaring at me though her eyes held no malice. "How is it that I can never seem to scare you, even just a little?" she huffs.

Reaching the living room, I put my things on a nearby table. "I'm sorry but as I told you before, I am not so easily scared."

She leans against the wall letting out a small pout. "Yeah, yeah. You've told me a million times now but it still doesn't hurt to try."

I give her a cheeky grin before I make my way to the kitchen. "And every time you try, I always applaud you for your efforts, _Shorty_."

 

This is my roommate and best friend Marisela Vazquez, though she prefers to be called Mari.

I first saw her during our first year orientation at the University. She looked lost and alone in the big sea of people. That day when I laid eyes on her, I felt a strong urge to protect her. This had caught me off guard for I always did my best to not let people in my life in fear of having my secret found out but at that moment, I didn't care. I wanted to talk to her.  
  
It was hard for her to open up to me. Seemed she didn't trust people and would try to make herself invisible from everyone. That only made me want to know her more. When the semester began, I noticed we attended the same classes together. Made it easier on me to not have to hunt her down on campus, like my original plan.  
  
After many failed attempts with results of getting ignored, I was surprised when one day, she had actually finally acknowledged me. It took time but she finally felt comfortable to speak to me. We found out that we had many things in common. From taste in music, putting ranch on pizza, to how we both love the cold weather.  
  
As time passed, I later discovered that she too was living on her own except the reason behind why was far different than my own. When she was little, there had been a fire that killed her family, making her the only one lucky enough to have survived.  
  
When she told me this, I insisted that she live with me as roommates. That way she didn't have to be alone anymore going to her apartment every day. She was hesitant at first. Stating she didn't want to be a burden. I had scolded her for ever thinking that way about herself and with a lot of convincing, she finally agreed. It took a months for her to adjust but soon saw that she loved the new living arrangements.

 

I smile fondly at the memory and out of the corner of my eye, I watch as she follows angrily behind. "Don't call me Shorty! You know I don't like to be reminded how short I am, _especially_ compared to you."

"I know, I'm sorry but it's just too cute," I tease. After all, if she were three inches shorter, I'm pretty sure she would have been considered a dwarf. Turning around to take a better look at her, I notice she still looks half asleep.

Her caramel brown eyes were slightly opened. Medium, curly brown hair was in a mess. And to top it off, it appeared that she still had a bit of drool on her left cheek. "Did the little princess not get enough beauty sleep?" I smirked.

She lets out an exaggerated groan while covering her face. "Blah blah blah, I know I'm a hot mess and all but you know that's what happens when I take my medication."

_True._ She had been taking some type of pill to help her sleep at night ever since the incident with her family. Apparently it helped control the night terrors she experienced when she was growing up. Every time she takes the pill, it puts her in such a deep sleep that you almost forget she is even here at night. An idea comes to mind, wanting to cheer her up.

I resume my way to the kitchen and look over my shoulder. "Anyway, don't forget it's Friday which means we have class today. I'm making breakfast, so hurry it up so you can join me."

She runs up the stairs, shouting. "You better not start without me!"

I laugh quietly at her response and take out the ingredients I needed for today's breakfast.

Cooking had always been something I enjoyed doing. It made me happy seeing the persons face light up when they ate the food I made. Half an hour passed and I start to get everything ready on the table. As I sit down, I hear humming make its way down the stairs and then, out of nowhere, a strong force almost knocks me out of my seat.

"Whoa there, for someone that's small you sure do make it up with pure strength!" I say jokingly.

Loosening her grip on the tight embrace, she looks up at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself when I caught the delicious smell of waffles," she says with her big eyes glistening.

Taking a big whiff of the aroma, a loud grumble erupts from her stomach. I raise an eyebrow at her and she immediately pulls away, a faint blush spreading on her face.

_Adorable._ "I know they're you're favorite, so I decided to make them for you today."

"Thank you!" She quickly sits across the table and I pile her plate with the hot delicacy. I lay out the container of maple syrup, bowl of fruit and whip cream near her so she can top them just the way she likes it. About to grab a cup of milk for Mari and myself, I see that she hasn't taken a bite yet.

"Is something wrong?"

She gives me a confused look. "No. Why would there be something wrong?"

"Well, from our past experience of your love for waffles and all-"

"You make it sound like I'm obsessed with them," she cuts in but I ignore her.

"I see that you haven't eaten them yet."

She rolls her eyes. "Well of course not! I'm waiting for you to hurry up and sit down so we can enjoy them together."

I shake my head. _Good. For a minute there I was worried she didn't like my homemade waffles anymore._

"That's sweet of you Mari, thank you but you can start ahead. I don't mind, really. Besides I know you want to devour them this very second since your mouth is beginning to water."

She quickly raises her hands to her mouth and narrows her eyes at me once she realizes what she's done. We stare each other down until we break out into fits of laughter. Finally taking a bite of her breakfast, she lets out a content sigh and smiles, as if in a sweet bliss.

"Is it strange to say that every time I eat your waffles, I feel an explosion of happiness?"

Sitting across from her, I look at her carefully before speaking. "No, I don't find it strange. What you're feeling is pure happiness that one can only truly find when they are loved. For instance, I know you enjoy eating waffles. It is because of that I always make sure to do my best when making them for you. Putting extra effort to make them just right so that I can always see you happy and smiling. Being that I became your big sister when you finally felt at home here, I made the decision to always make sure you felt wanted. That you never have to feel that you are alone, like before."

Silence fills the room as I close my eyes. _But I know if you were to see who I really was...you would be afraid of me. Turn your back on me, knowing that the person you thought of as your sister, the one who dearly loves you, is a_ **monster** _._

_A_ **demon** _._

_A_ **killer** _._

_My only fear is that you would push yourself back into solitude, isolating yourself from the world once more. I don't want that to happen but I can not change who I am. For you see, just like the happiness you feel from what I give, I feel also from when I take._

_There are many who kill with a sense of knowing. Those who do it for revenge and those who are truly sadistic enough to do it for their enjoyment._

_As for me, I do it to get rid of the human parasites that enjoy causing harm to others. For if it is pain they seek then I will be the one to give them pain...along with death. Every time I see my victims disgusting soul leave their lifeless body, I can't help but get a sense of satisfaction. This is the inhumane side of me that I have kept hidden from you. One that I hope, you will never find out._

Something warm starts to wrap around me, interrupting me from these dark thoughts. Curly brown hair comes into view when I open my eyes.

"Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?" I murmured.

She looks up at me with a teary smile. "I'm just happy that you would put so much thought into making something this meaningful for me, even if it is just waffles."

I pat her head gently, wiping away her tears. "Of course silly. Even if it wasn't waffles, I would find something that would make you happy and make sure to do my best to see that smile of yours. That's what families are for after all." She tenses up and lets go of me, looking at her feet.

_You shouldn't have said that...._ Ignoring the voice in the back of my head, I stand up and take hold of her hand. I'm relieved she doesn't pull away. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you-"

She cuts me off, shaking her head lightly as a sad smile graces her lips. "No! It's okay. It's just thinking back, even though I was very young when it all happened, I understand what you were trying to say about family because that's exactly what they did for me. They did give me lots of love, never once feeling as if I was alone in this world. Even accepting me for who I am."

Her last statement had me a confused but she continues. "I'm just happy that I was able to be friends with such a caring person. I know back when we first met I wasn't very welcoming. Heck, I thought you would give up trying to talk to me! But you didn't."

She has a fond look on her face as if remembering the past. "I never told you this but each day I would actually look forward to seeing you because I knew you would find any possible way to get me to talk and open up. Now look. Here I am with you, living together, feeling right at.... _home_. I have you to thank for."

The smile she gives is genuine it makes my cheeks burn even more from the rare information she has given me. _How did Mari become such an important person in my life?_

"Must you say such adorable things!?" Stepping up to hug her, I playfully pick her up off the ground. "Oh, how my little sister has grown so much these few years. Never thought I'd hear the day she would thank me for pestering her so much!"

I grin widely at the way she struggles to break from my grasp. "Come on Raven! You know I don't like it when you treat me like a little girl. Put me down!"

Laughing at her sudden outburst, I put her down and release her but not before ruffling her hair.

"Hey!"

"Alright, my bad. Sorry for getting too excited there. Though in all seriousness we should hurry it up with breakfast or else we'll be late for class."

 

* * *

 

Once done with breakfast we clean up and I'm left standing at the front door, waiting. "How long does it take to look for a damn jacket?" I grumbled. Just as I'm about to lose my patience, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Finally."

Turning to her, I see she's wearing her favorite lime green long-sleeve shirt, charcoal skinny jeans and long, white boots. I catch the white and black hoodie she was taking forever to find in her arms.

Mari rolls her eyes at me. "Geez, sorry for trying to look my best today."

Looking at her carefully, I raise an eyebrow at the fact she has a bit of make-up on. Not sure why when she looks better without it. "And why are we looking extra cute today?"

She faces away from me, trying to put on her hoodie. "No reason. After all, it is a Friday and I decided to look nice for a change."

"More like trying to catch the attention of a certain someone," I press on. Putting on my grey trench coat, I can see her discreetly rubbing her nose.

_Bingo._ Every time she rubs her nose, it means she's embarrassed. "When will I meet the person lucky enough to date my sister?"

"No one said I was doing this to get the attention of anyone, Rave." Facing me completely, she gives a small scowl.

Acting as if I didn't hear her, I walk out the door. "I would like a chance to meet them first before anything happens, alright?"

Unlocking the car, we get into the '07 Dodge Charger. Like most guys, I too think of my car as a baby. She has a black interior and exterior with two red lines going from front to back and amazing red rims. One more month and I'll finally finish paying her off. Starting the car, I quickly turn on the heater.

"If it gets any colder I'm sure we'll be seeing snow soon," I mumbled quietly.

Minutes into driving, Mari still hasn't said a word. Taking a peek at her, she's staring out the window with a slight wrinkle on her forehead as if in deep thought. "Hey, I hope I wasn't teasing you too much that you're mad at me," I say sincerely.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just, well, you were right."

She leans back in her seat and takes a deep breath before shyly continuing. "I've been talking to this guy for quite awhile. From the beginning of this semester to be exact. He told me to meet up with him after class at the garden on campus today. That's why I decided to pretty myself up."

I look back unto the road and remain silent. After letting her words finally digest, I decide to probe for more information. "What's he like?"

She thinks for moment, finding the right words to describe the mystery guy. "He's nice and funny, always trying to make me laugh. He's very much into sports, like you. From the many people he hangs around with, it seems he's popular on campus as well."

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"Jonathan Knight."

_What kind of name is that?_ "Yeah, don't think I've seen or heard of him."

She laughs. "Doesn't surprise me, after all we have around 1,000 students at the university."

"True, true. What does he look like at least?"

"He's tall, but I'm sure not taller than you. Has glistening, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a dreamy smile. Oh! And he got his left ear pierced last week which looks pretty cool on him," she adds while blushing.

I turn to her in surprise but quickly face ahead as she goes on. _My, she really has changed a lot._

Before she wouldn't be interested in talking with anyone, let alone a guy. Now she's made friends, socializes with people and occasionally goes out at nights. I'm glad she's taking a liking to someone but I would like to meet him first and make sure he's right for her.

Great, I sound like an overprotected dad not wanting to let his daughter go.

Upon arriving at the entrance of the University, I drive to the student parking area and park the car near a tree. We get off and I still hear her rambling on about him.

"Hey, let's continue this conversation after class. We only have three minutes before class starts," I say cutting her off.

She blinks, realizing we've already arrived. "Sounds good then."

We walk silently on campus and enter the three story building. This semester, it turned out we had different classes but on the same time schedules. She had class on the first floor and mine were on the second.

Just before leaving I decide to pick on her a little. "Better not fall asleep in class again."

She lets out a groan while rubbing her nose. "They won't catch me this time!"

Laughing at that, I jog my way up the stairs. We had the benefits of using an elevator but something about being closed in box didn't sit with me well. Once arriving at the second floor, I went down the hall and stopped right at the door for class.

The sign on it read **Social Psychology, Professor Baxter**. Going inside, I saw only a few students were here except for the professor. _Weird. The professor should have been here already._

I make my way up the middle row to sit in my usual seat. Not too close in the front. Not too far in the back. Perfect. Before sitting down, I take off my coat and place it on my chair. Just when the clock strikes eight, the rest of the class scramble in and again, the professor is no where in sight. No one seems to care as they start a conversation among themselves.

I rarely spoke with them. Mostly the class would talk about going out to parties and getting wasted. Guys comparing how many girls they've slept with. Girls keeping up with who the hottest guy on campus is. Or just catching up with the latest gossip. Well, it wasn't all bad. They were able to entertain me with their mindless banter at least.

Couple minutes pass until there's a knock on the door. Everyone shuts up, moving back into their seats. Expecting to see the Professor walk in, we are instead graced with the presence of Mrs. Katherine Stein, our headmaster. She confidently strides to the front of the room with a stern look on her face. Satisfied that she has our attention, she speaks loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Good morning students. I apologize for the _inconvenience_ but this class will be canceled until further notice."

At that, the whole room erupts into questions and concerns, wanting to know what is going on. Waiting patiently, she continues once everyone has calmed down.

"Yes, I know everyone is wondering where Professor Baxter is at. Due to an unfortunate incident, he will not be coming back. In the mean time, I will be finding a professor who is suitable for his replacement, that way there is no delay in continuing where he has left off and that no one will have to repeat the course. Now, you are all dismissed." And with that she left.

We all look at each other completely dumbfounded and grab our things, leaving just as she did.  _Knew they wouldn't say any more than necessary._ I shake my head as I walk down the stairs. What a way to start a Friday.

Once outside, I decide to check out the garden the University's had from long ago. Spotting a nice empty bench, I quickly sit down and take a deep breath of the fresh, cool air. "So peaceful," I hummed.

Just as I begin to relax, I start to hear whispers. I look around but see that there is no one near me. Only a small group of students huddled underneath a tree, to which was 30 feet away from me. I furrow my eyebrows in distaste. The joy of having super hearing. Taking a better look at them, I realize they are classmates of mine from psych class. Wanting to ignore them, I try blocking them out until their discussion catches my attention.

"So, did you hear what happened?" asked the first girl, Caroline.

"Are you referring to the professor on why he isn't here today?" asked the second girl, Angela.

Caroline nodded. "Yes. Turns out he was taken to jail."

The group gasped. "That can't be true!" yelled the third girl, Barbara.

"Keep it down!" hushed Caroline. "Look, that's what I heard when I saw the two police officers talking to Headmaster Stein this morning. I was walking in the hall heading to class and before turning around the corner I saw them talking. Hiding myself, I got to hear most of their discussion."

She takes a deep breath. "They say that on Wednesday around 11 at night, neighbors heard a woman scream at the professor's house. Police got there minutes later and when they got inside the house, there was nothing but silence. As they searched the house, they found the professor in the bedroom, crouched in the corner. He had cuts on his arms and scratches on his neck and face, which were covered and caked in blood. He was also holding a knife. Trying to find what was responsible for the screaming, they found his wife on the bed, dead, with multiple stab wounds to the abdomen."

They were practically speechless at this point with the news she had given them. _I can't believe it. He couldn't have killed his own wife. We all knew he loved her too much to have done such a thing. Everyone knew what kind of person he is._

The only guy in the group, Darren, finally spoke. "It's crazy. You think you know a person and shit like this happens."

"The cops say he must have just gone berserk and killed her. When they found him, he was in a state of shock, mumbling over and over again as well about someone or something with grey pale skin, no eyelids and a cut up smile," Caroline added, shuddering at the thought.

Darren rolled his eyes. "No doubt he really did lose it. My guess is he'll be going to some insane asylum instead of serving his sentence for murder. Typical."

I get up and leave, not wanting to hear anymore. Letting the news sink in, I make my way to the library. "Seems it's not so strange after all," I muse aloud. "No matter the person, good or bad, we all have our dark side."

Opening the door to the library, I note that it's empty. My guess is everyone is out trying to find more information about today. I find a table near the back and put my things down along with my trench coat. Since they already have the heater on, it feels pretty cozy in here.

Taking out my laptop, I check my phone to see how much time I have left to meet up with Mari. Pleased to see that I had close to an hour and a half to myself, I start by putting on the last touches on the essay the professor had last left us to do. As Headmaster Stein stated she is going to find a replacement to continue on where he left off so no use in throwing it away.

I then check on my e-mails to see if I had anything from my parents. Last time they wrote, they were near the Himalayas wanting to see if they could find a real life Yeti. They sure are open-minded. Wanting to believe in such mythical creatures was one of the things that I loved about them. Seeing that I didn't receive anything from them, I decide to search for a present for a certain sister.

It is close to being three years that Mari first started to live at the house. I had to make sure it's be a great gift for her. It had to define and express her. Finally deciding on the perfect gift, my phone rings and vibrates across the table.

Swiping the screen, I'm greeted with a text.

 

**From: Shorty**

_Hey, let's meet up at the garden after class okay? =D_

 

I roll my eyes at the use of her emoji's. "Looks like she beat me to text her first."

 

**To: Shorty**

_Sure. See you there._

 

Glancing at the time, there's fifteen minutes left before her class is over. Gathering my things together, I put on my trench coat when I hear a muffled noise.

_Weird. I don't remember seeing anyone enter the library._ Leaving my things behind, I start to walk around the room. Getting closer to where the noise came from, it becomes clear that it's people talking. Not wanting to stick my nose in peoples business, I turn to walk away when I hear crying.

Now curiosity has the best of me and I follow the sound. Stopping right in front of a large bookcase, I'm about to go around it when I hear the voices on the other side. I take a peek through the books and see two figures, a guy and a girl. I'm unable to get a clear view of him with his back to me and all but the girl on the other hand looks familiar. From what I remember, she's a freshman just starting the semester.

"Why? Why are you breaking up with me all of a sudden?" she cries.

She has long, straight dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Beautiful, if they were not being tainted with tears of pain. She wore a dark red Eastwood University sweater and blue jeans.

"I thought you would have guessed by now. I was just using you," he says nonchalantly. Well shit. I thought the girl was being a bit dramatic over a break up but with an unemotional asshole like him, guess any sweet girl who fell for the ass would cry too.

Shock and anger spreads across her delicate face. "W-what? Was I just some toy to you then?!"

"Pretty much sweetheart."

She looks down, body trembling as her hands balled into fists at her side. "I trusted you. You told me you loved me.... I-I even gave myself to you!" Her voice cracks from the yelling she's done.

He takes a step to her, placing a finger under her chin to face him. In a tone so mockingly sweet, he whispers, "You're the one who was stupid enough to believe me. Girls are so easy to manipulate. They're all weak and self-centered. They'll believe _anything_."

Rage fills her eyes as she shoves him away. She raises her hand to him though being stronger than her, he grabs her harshly by the wrist, earning a pained yelp from her. By this point I've heard enough. I rush to them in time to see her being thrown back but swiftly catch her before she hit the ground.

I grit my teeth. _I knew it._ _The freaking jerk did try to push her down!_ Holding her in one arm, I use the other to punch him square in the face. He staggers backwards from the impact and looks back in surprise. Putting her behind me, I straighten myself up to get a better look at the guy.

His dirty blond hair is disheveled as if he had just woken up. The glare from his blue eyes are filled with embarrassment and hate. He wore a tacky leather jacket along with grey jeans. He lifts his hand to his lips, fingers now covered in bright red.

"Didn't your parents teach you to never lay hands on a woman?" I sneered.

He bares his teeth at me. "Shut the fuck up bitch. I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

I feel the girl cringe closer behind me, startled by his sudden outburst. This bastard. Stepping towards him, I crack my fingers at my sides. "Well if that's the case, since you feel the need to hit a girl, then why don't you hit me instead?"

He clenches his fist at the idea but stops himself once he realizes I'm not joking. "Tsk, whatever. I have better things to do then to beat up some skank."

Turning around, he takes one last glance at us. I narrow my eyes dangerously, trying not to let my eyes change for the anger was building up inside me. He takes the silent hint and briskly walks away. All the tension leaves my body once I make sure to hear the door shut behind him, signaling that he is gone.

I let out deep sigh. "I swear, what the hell is wrong with people." Turning to the girl, I'm unable to see her face since it's being covered by her bangs. I silently thank the times I've spent with Mari throughout these years to help me slowly interact with people. I gently place a hand on her shoulder and give her an assuring squeeze. "Hey, are you okay? He's gone so he won't be hurting you."

At that she finally lifts her face to me, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. I frown at this. _She must have been holding them back all this time._ Unsure on what to do, I cautiously start to stroke her head the way I do for Mari when she cries or feels sad. I'm taken aback when she starts hugging me. Feeling slightly awkward with the embrace, I ignore the feeling and half return it to help console her. _This way she can let out all her emotions. After all, she did just go through an experience no girl ever wants to be in._ All these thoughts hovered in my mind as if to find some excuse that this was okay or "normal".

Moments later, I can finally sense her being a lot calmer. "Are you feeling better now?" I ask softly.

Her body stiffens at seeing the position she is in and pulls away, stumbling in the process. I laugh silently at her. Her actions reminded me of Mari's. Taking out the handkerchief I normally carry in my pocket, I hand it to her and watch in amusement as she nervously take it from me.

"Thank you. I'm doing okay now," she says quietly, wiping her tears. "O-oh and thanks for helping me Raven. You truly are amazing," she shyly adds.

I tilt my head at this, confused. "How do you know my name?"

She gives a soft smile, sending a slight pang in my heart. "Almost everyone knows who are. You're the star of Eastwood's kendo team. You've won the championship three times in a row!"

"That many times, huh?"

"Yes! You have many fans, mostly which are girls, since you're the very first ever to bring home the trophy."

I raise an eyebrow at her new found excitement though glad she is not feeling down anymore. Wanting to humor myself, I decide to tease her. "I bet you're one of my fans amongst them since you know so much about me."

I smirk at the way she sputters, turning her face a beet red. "Heh, cute. Since you know who I am, may I know who you are?"

She stutters a bit from being called cute. "I-I'm Thadea Lee. I started this semester at Eastwood so that makes me a freshman."

"Well, nice to meet you Thadea. If anything goes wrong or if that guy tries bothering you again, just look for me. I'll make sure to take care of him." I'm not sure what possessed me to say this. To give her a peace of mind, perhaps?

She grins either way. "You're a very nice person, Raven. Thank you."

"So I've been told." A soft chime interrupts us, my phone informing me of a new text.

 

**From: Shorty**

_Hey, I'm here at the garden. Where are you? =0_

 

"Shoot," I mumbled. _Almost forgot to meet up with her._ "Sorry Thadea but I have to go. Are you sure you're feeling better?" I ask as I head back to get my stuff.

Walking beside me, she nods her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure. I'll just be finishing up some stuff and then I'll be going to the gym to see who will be picked for next year's championship."

_Ah, right. That's today at noon._ "Is there someone you know who'll be trying out?"

"Yes...well sort of. I was going to support a friend because it would be their first time wanting to get on the team but...." She drifts off, a distant look on her face though quickly replaces it with a smile hoping I wouldn't notice. "But something changed, so instead I'll be going there to cheer you on, even though I know you'll be the first picked!"  
  
Her sudden praise makes me blush. Sheesh, this girl sure is something. "That's great. Thanks, I'll need all the support. One never knows if I'll get picked again on the team."

We walk out of the library and I turn to leave before she grabs hold of my sleeve. "U-uh sorry b-but I almost forgot to give this b-back to you." She holds up the black and green handkerchief I had lend to her back when we were inside.  
  
I place it back in her hands, eyeing her intently when our fingers brush. "It's okay, you can hold onto it if you don't mind." Before she can open her mouth, I leave. "Later." I laugh quietly when I hear her yell back as well.

As I make my way to the garden for the second time, I enjoy the way the cold breeze goes through my hair. _Man, I love the cold._ Finally arriving, I spot Mari sitting on the bench with a concern look on her face. Sitting next to her is another person. Having their backs to me, I can't make out who it is. "I wonder if they're bothering her."

Getting closer, I realize there's something that looks familiar about them. I can see they have dirty blonde hair and wearing what looks to be a leather jacket. _Wait, isn't that the ass-_  
  
I stop. Looking carefully, I can also see they have piercing on their left ear. Finally it hits me. _No. It can't be. But what are the chances of someone dressed the same or looking the same?_ She then looks over at my direction, happy that I'm here and jogs my way.  
  
"Raven! There you are. Where have you been? I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Y-yeah, sorry. Guess I just lost track of time," I answer lamely, hoping that she didn't catch onto my uneasiness.  
  
She continues as if nothing. "It's okay. Important thing is that you made it." She bites her lips in thought, and then looks back where she had came from. "Remember the conversation we had this morning? You wanted to meet him and, well, here he is."   
  
"Meet wh-" I stop mid-sentence, watching her walk to the bench and coming back with _him_.  
  
No doubt about it. There couldn't have been another person who looked the same or wore the same ridiculous outfit here at the University. This wasn't a coincidence. Especially with the cut up lip he was now sporting where I had punched him earlier. I try to hide my disgust from seeing her stand so close to him.  
  
"Raven, this is Jonathon. Jonathon, this is my sister, Raven."

He turns to me, fake smile plastered on his face disappearing the moment he lays eyes on me, not wanting to believe it's me he has to meet, yet again. Giving him a cold glare, I have a feeling that this guy is going to be more trouble than what he is worth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, after such a LONG time, I have finally been able to re-write and update the 2nd chapter.   
> Wasn't kidding when I said slow build but hey, one creepy character has been introduced and now another!   
> Hope all goes well from here on out. Have ideas for other fics so give me your comments about this one. (It's my favorite out of all due to it being my first 0.o) lol  
> Sorry if there are mistakes. Feel free to point them out. Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> * (WIP) Previously had it up but decided to re-write due to it being my first fanfic ever and felt like I've improved somewhat. Those who have read it before, I hope it's a lot better. (: Would love any feedback, comments, or just some love. I do not own any of the Creepypasta character's but I do own, of course, my OC's and plot. There will be some OOC along the way, I'm sure of it but again this is just for fun like all fanfic's. =3 *


End file.
